


The Twisted Tale of a Twisted Mind

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Pretty much everyone in Salem, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: The story of Haven, the 2nd oldest son of Sami Brady, and how many occurrences in Salem through the years shaped him to be the man he now is. From kidnapping to murder, from mind control to the loss of family members, he's had his fair share of hard moments. Hear his story. (P.S. not everyone in the story is listed because this spans roughly over a 20-year period).





	The Twisted Tale of a Twisted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning this project for weeks but never thought I'd have the time to work on it. Please, enjoy! This one's gonna be a long one! Keep in mind some aspects of the storylines may be tweaked to better fit the story.

**March 1996:**

The music slowly died down, and Sami Brady and Austin Reed stopped dancing, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Since their son Will Reed's birth back in November, the two had been drawn closer together. As Sami beamed up at Austin, in her mind she could see herself and Austin growing old together, raising Will to be a happy, successful young man and having the life they both always dreamed.

"Wow", Sami gasped, her visions seeming so lifelike that in a way it was almost disappointing to come back to real life.

"What is it, Sami?" Austin asked, confused as to why she had suddenly zoned out.

Sami blushed bright pink. "I'm sorry, Austin, it's just--", she giggled, "I could just see us together, in the future I mean, being together for our whole lives, watching our little Will become a man". The young lady could almost feel tears in her eyes at the amazing visions.

Austin affectionately touched Sami's face. "Sami, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

It took Sami herself a moment to process what Austin had said. When she did her eyes widened for a split second. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I'm not ready for marriage quite yet, Austin. After all, I just turned 18".

Sami caught the brief look of sadness on Austin's face at her admitting she wasn't ready and grabbed his face with both her hands. "Hey, no. Don't make any sad faces, because even if I'm not ready to marry, I still love you more than anything".

Her words seemed to satiate Austin for the moment. "I love you too, Sami".

After biting her bottom lip and looking as if she was thinking something over, Sami grinned and said, "There is something else I want to do, though".

Austin's entire face lit up and he kissed Sami tenderly. She kissed back eagerly, ripping open his dress shirt and sending several buttons flying. Before Sami knew it Austin threw her backward onto the bed and began to trail kisses further down her body.  _It's a good thing Mom isn't home right now,_ Sami thought briefly before Austin made her forget all about that.

A few weeks later, Sami sat alone in Horton Town Square, her face streaked with tears as she was trembling in the cold. This was one of the few times she prayed that Austin was somewhere talking to Carrie. Earlier in the day, she found out some news that would surely change her relationship with Austin.

But, as fate would have it...

"Sami? What's wrong?"

The voice instantly chilled Sami to the bone. She squeezed her eyes together tightly, letting more tears fall. The source of the voice, Austin, embraced her tightly and was immediately concerned, "What happened, Sami? Did something to Marlena, or--what's going on?"

Sami opted to stare down at the ground instead. Despite Austin's insistence that he would love her no matter what, deep down, she felt this would tear their relationship apart. "Austin, I--" Sami sighed, "I really do--don't know how to say this".

"Is everything okay?" Austin asked, "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me".

Ignoring the inner battle between the two sides of her, one telling her to keep it a secret and the other telling her to reveal the truth, Sami grabbed both of Austin's hands and finally admitted the truth.

"Austin, I'm pregnant again".

* * *

 If anyone had told Sami right after she found out she was pregnant again that Austin would stick by her and support her, she most likely would have slapped them across the face. Yet, much to her own surprise, Austin did not become angry. In fact, a smile crossed his face bigger than any Sami had seen before. What surprised her more was how Austin wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her into the air as he cheerfully yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad again!"

Yet, on the seventeenth day of August in 1996, the two anxiously waited for the nurse, Lexie Carver, to tell them the gender of their unborn child. 

"What do you want the baby to be, Sami?" Austin randomly asked.

"It doesn't matter if our baby is a boy or a girl. I'm gonna love our child just like I love you", Sami said calmly, though knowing deep down her mother Marlena would be thrilled to have a new granddaughter. Both she and Austin stood as Lexie entered the room.

"Sami, Austin, you're going to be having a baby boy!"

 

Months later, on December 6, 1996, the day finally came. As Sami, Marlena, and Austin were in the living room of Marlena's house watching television, Sami began having contractions. They had no time to make it to the hospital. Their second son wasn't going to wait any longer to enter the world. As Austin kept reminding Sami to take deep breaths and tried to keep her as calm as possible, Marlena was able to successfully deliver the baby.

Moments later, a still somewhat-incoherent Sami suggested that since Marlena helped deliver their son, she could name the baby. Marlena thought about it for a while before deciding on the name. "His middle name should definitely be Austin after his dad", Marlena said, "but as for his first name, I think we should name him something unique. What do you think about Haven?"

"Haven?" Austin said, "That's a cool name, Dr. Evans".

When Sami got to hold her new son, she looked down just in time to see the little boy smile for the first time. "Haven Austin Brady", Sami whispered, "I love you, my little angel".

Sami, Austin, and Marlena all cried tears of joy as they watched the small infant. However, there was no way any of them could have foreseen that the little boy's life would be just as twisted and tangled as theirs had been.


End file.
